Dream come true
by jenebo
Summary: A little fanfic about Will & Sonny's impending reunion. Will's POV.


_My first fanfic, thanks for reading! )_

Setting: Will's dorm room, Salem University

The morning light streams through my dorm room window, and I begin to stir. I rub my eyes, sighing softly with a strange feeling of contentment. I hadn't slept this well in… actually, I can't remember the last time I had slept very well at all. As I slowly roll over, my arm brushes against the warm body next to mine. Startled, my eyes pop open and my heart skips a beat. _Sonny_. Beautiful Sonny, sleeping peacefully beside me. I can't help but smile as all the memories of last night suddenly come rushing back to me... after the baby scare was over, Sonny had found my undelivered Valentine and we had finally talked. _Really_ talked. Last night's conversation swirls through my head, a whirlwind of sounds and images flashing through my brain. Everything's a blur until I get to that moment. That amazing moment when Sonny lifted my chin, wiped away my tears, and told me the words I had been longing to hear. He had come back to me. To _us_. He wanted to give us another chance. I could hardly breathe. The knowledge that he still loved me as much as I loved him, that he still wanted me as much as I wanted him, had filled my heart with such joy, it was indescribable. When he pressed his lips against mine, it was like time stood still. I kissed him back with so much force he had to grab the back of my neck to steady himself... We ended up in my dorm room, and when our unclothed bodies finally came together after missing each other for so long it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I close my eyes, remembering... the feel of his arms around me, the taste of his lips, the scent of his skin, the love in his eyes. Those are things I _never_ want to lose again. I reopen my eyes and look at him from head to toe. His gorgeous face... his bronze shoulders glistening in the morning light... the tantalizing form of his body hidden beneath the sheets. Sonny. _My _Sonny. It all seemed too good to be true. To have him here, in my bed. I watch him sleep for a few more minutes. His chest, rising and falling with each breath. His perfect mouth, slightly parted. His hair, adorably ruffled. I can't help myself. Even though he's right in front of me, I need to close the distance between us. I reach over and tenderly stroke his cheek with my hand. Not enough. I lean in and gently kiss his soft lips. As I pull back, his brown eyes flutter open. He sees me staring at him, and a wide grin slowly spreads across his face.

"Good morning," he says sweetly, with a slight yawn.

"Sorry," I whisper, still stroking his face, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's OK," he replies, still smiling, "I don't mind." He leans in for another kiss, then, noticing the intensity of my gaze he suddenly looks concerned. "Are you OK?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, looking away, embarrassed. "It's just..."

"What?"

"I had to make sure you were... real." I look back at him with a sheepish grin.

Sonny chuckles. "What do you mean, _real_? You thought it was just a dream?" He kisses me again.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've imagined you here with me, in my bed, in my..." I pause, not sure if I should reveal the entirety of my overly active imagination.

"In your what?"

"Nothing."

"What? Tell me."

"No, it's silly"

"Tell me, Will," he insists with feigned indignation. "No more secrets, remember?"

I see the glint in his eyes and I know he's just teasing, but still, there's no way I can refuse him. Especially when he looks so darn cute. "Remember when I got the mp3 player and your card and I thought you wanted to get back together?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"Well, I came back here to clean up before I went to see you at Common Grounds."

"And?" Sonny asks, eyebrow raised.

"Well, um, when I was in the shower I kind of imagined that you, um, came in and joined me."

"In the shower?"

"Yeah." I reach back and grab my pillow, pulling it over my head to cover my face in shame.

Sonny laughs, and pulls the pillow away. "Don't be embarrassed, Will, it's not like we haven't taken a shower together before. At my apartment."

"I know, I know, but it just seemed so real, and then I went to see you and..."

"And I crushed your hopes. I'm so sorry about that Will."

"Don't apologize! I'm the one who came up with that crazy idea of being _just friends_."

"Yeah, that was a terrible idea," Sonny laughs. "Still," he continues, "let me make it up to you." He leans in for more kisses.

"I believe you already made it up to me last night," I murmur as Sonny kisses my cheek, then my neck, "and I made it up to you... several times as I recall."

Sonny looks up at me and grins. "I know," he says, "that's why I could really use a shower!"

I laugh, and pull him into another kiss.

"On second thought," he says between kisses,"maybe we need to get a little more 'dirty' before that shower."

"Sounds like a plan!" I agree. We kiss again. "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too," he replies. He wraps his arms around me as we deepen the kiss, and I've never felt happier in my whole life.


End file.
